


Gracious Hosts

by SneakySneaker



Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: Alarmingly inhuman anatomy, Biting, Erotic Poetry, F/M, I have made you The Human, M/M, Man oh man am I in DEEP, Multi, PWP, Scratching, So anyway we got some weeeeiiiirrrrd stuff lined up so uh buckle in, Spanking, double dick down, little denial, little praise kink, there might be another chapter later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakySneaker/pseuds/SneakySneaker
Summary: just a little pwp cause I can’t stop myself.





	1. Chapter 1

Mettaton came back out of the room with a small human wrapped around his arm, almost protectively. Well, you weren’t a _small_ human... you were clearly fully grown but there was still a significant difference in height, more-so than even the one between the monsters themselves. You wore fuzzy pajama shorts and a stretchy crop top featuring the smiling face of a little blue turtle, and a light jacket that reached below the length of the shorts. You smiled from the robot’s side.  
“Good _GOD,_ thou hast a sex slave?” Rouxls gasped, though admittedly kind of impressed. You stifled your laughter.  
“Of course not, she can go home whenever she wants,” Mettaton corrected, as you gently draped your arms over his hips in a loose embrace. “she just doesn’t want.” You shook your head in agreement.  
“We have things _like_ him on the surface, but there’s nothing like _him, anywhere._ ” You pulled yourself up against him. “So, we going out or something? Who’s your friend?”   
“A thousandeth pardons! Everyone knows whomst I am in my hometh dimensione, so I hopeth thou can forgiveth my rudenesse! I am Rouxls Kaard, Duke of Puzzles of the Darketh Kingdome!” He said with a little bow. “I am... noteth exactly accustomede to needing an introductioneth. My admirers are plentiful.” He purred. Mettaton leaned in slightly towards you.  
“Remember last week when I had you breathless in the kitchen and you said you wished there were two of me?” He asked. You closed your eyes and shivered, running your finger along the edge of his soul casing.  
“I said it out loud this time?” You sighed.  
“I can’t blame you for forgetting, the passion was throwing you around like a rag doll. Anyway! I think darling Rouxls might be what you’re looking for.”  
“Do you now?” You asked shyly, giving Rouxls a good long look. He was tall, that’s always a plus, though he was built like a light pole. No real ass to speak of, disappointing, you liked to grab.. But his hands looked delicate, with the kind of fingers you might like to have on yourself. _Is his tongue, blue??_ Points awarded for that alone! But what was that… the little… the connector? Membrane? He would be a very different experience than what you was used to with Mettaton, but you were willing to give him a shot. “Yeah alright.” You smiled.  
“I was thinking we would all go out, get to know one another over a nice dinner, then come back here and… _really get to know one another._ ”Mettaton chirped.

Upon return, you went to shower, leaving your dates to themselves for a little while. Mettaton took this opportunity to get everything set up, which was primarily moving furniture around. With everything in place, he gestured to the newly repositioned velvet papasan (a favorite that you insisted he buy,) inviting their guest to sit.  
“So, let's talk about the human.” He began, falling into the corner of an L shaped leather sofa. “The most important thing is make her feel small. Talk dirty to her, make sure she knows who’s in control. You can be a little rough, bite her, scratch her, that sort of thing. I’m even easier to get along with! With the human, I’ll be calling the shots. With you? Well, we’ll just have to wait and see how things turn out, won’t we?” The robot smiled as he reached for and uncorked a bottle of wine, pouring a glass. “Speaking of which… I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Mettaton offered with that famously sultry look that won him so many fans. Rouxls gave an awkward chuckle, looking somewhere between discomfort and uncertainty. Before he could answer, they both heard a door close from another room. You were redressed by then. Mettaton bit his lip in anticipation, looking to the Darkner. He couldn’t help but notice Rouxls was looking a little nervous. “Don’t _worry_ about it, you’ll be fine. Now, have a drink and bring her in.” Rouxls took a sip and strode across the room, unaware Mettaton was checking him out intently as he passed. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
“Sweetheart, you can just… go in, it’s fine.” Mettaton cooed, pulled back into reality and taken by his gentle courtliness, as if the two of them weren’t just about to sexually decimate a human. The Darkner gasped softly as he realized, carefully opening the door. Inside he saw you with your back to him, digging through a drawer. He approached you, having yet to stir your attention with naturally featherlight steps, and paused. He had an opportunity to put Mettaton’s information to good use. He took another step and gently pressed you against the dresser with his thin body, leaning oh so gently against you, as if to look over your shoulder. You froze, surprised and terribly excited.  
“ _We’re ready for you, little worm._ ” He spoke softly, slowly pulling his hands down your arms. You shuddered gently and pulled something from the drawer you were rooting around in. You turned to face him, a mischievous little smile on your lips, and held out a hand. Rouxls took your hand, giving it a little kiss as you pressed a soft cloth into his palm. He looked at the little strip and realized it was a blindfold, excitement sparking in his mind and an eager grin pulling across his face. Leaning down, he tied it to you and then lead you out of the room ceremoniously, holding your hand to his arm for guidance.  
“Good, _good,_ bring her here, let’s get started.” Mettaton purred, setting you near himself. He gently removed the jacket and tossed it away, neither seeing or caring where it landed. The state of the room was the last thing on his mind, especially when there was an eager human for him to make a mess of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For ease and convenience, I’m splitting the good stuff up into parts. This mess is over 7.5k alright? Lmao I don’t want it to be daunting to read.

“This is going to be a magnificent evening, sweetheart.” Mettaton promised, insuring the silky band was snugly in place. You weren’t going to see anything. For the time you were perched on the robot’s lap, happy to straddle those _soft, thick_ thighs you and everyone else loved so much. He gently smoothed your hair down, admiring how neat and together you looked before letting his arms rest gently on your shoulders. Thoughts of the night to come crept into his mind, pulling a sinister little smirk across his face. You wouldn’t stay so pristine for long. His gaze darted over your shoulder, startling Rouxls when their eyes met.

“And how about you, hm? Ready to start the show?” He asked, reaching over to fiddle playfully with a wayward tendril of white hair. Rouxls couldn’t help but feel like he was a mouse in nothing more than a barely convincing cat disguise. Mettaton, on the other hand, knew a mouse when he saw one, but like any self respecting cat, he relished in playing with live prey.

The human between them was getting antsy. You whined a little, bringing the robot’s attention back to you. He gave you a pouty little smile before peppering tiny kisses to your head and face. You hummed sweetly, running your hands up and down his sides, between his chest plate and hips. He leaned down just a bit, trailing the kisses to your neck and shoulder. You turned your head to expose more of your neck, encouraging him to keep going. He nipped playfully at the skin, anticipating your reaction. Immediately, you gasped and tensed up, arching sharply against his cool metal body. He gently settled his hands on your waist, feeling for the hem of your shirt. Your heart raced and you whined a little more out of excitement, bringing your own hands up to hold him closer.

It was at this point that Mettaton resumed his predatory eye contact with Rouxls, breaking only to glance down at what he was doing, urging him to do the same. The Darkener showed the briefest hesitance in the face of such raw dominant energy, but he did take hold of the partially lifted shirt. He was rewarded with a softer look of approval before the pink optics disappeared in front of the near squirming human. Mettaton gently lifted your face, planting the softest of kisses to your forehead. You gave a little start when Rouxls grazed the increasingly exposed skin between your shoulders, but inevitably raised your arms so he could finish with the shirt. Hoping to encourage your guest, you reached up to brush your fingers over the back of his hand. A chill ran up his spine and stayed there when you tugged a little, redirecting his shy hand to your front and planting it firmly on your mostly exposed chest. At this point there was only a very thin layer of bra and glove between your skin. Rouxls froze, not expecting this development so soon. Mettaton looked around you, saying nothing but giving an encouraging look, and mimed removing his glove.

Returning to his human with an idea, Mettaton took your face gently and pressed a soft but needy kiss to your lips, saving them from your own teeth. You eagerly returned the gesture, simultaneously pulling the robot closer and leaning back into Rouxls. The latter had, with a bit of nervous fumbling, cast aside both gloves and gingerly lifted the white fabric away from your chest, beginning a wonderful chain of events. You were gently scooped by Rouxls’ bare hand, the unexpected chill of his skin made you gasp, and Mettaton took that moment to slip his tongue between your soft lips. This was the tipping point. 

You more than welcomed Mettaton’s intrusion, enthusiastically returning the sentiment as you wrapped your legs around him tightly, grinding your hips against him roughly. Any space between your bodies was too much for you. Little by little you let go of your own weight, knowing Mettaton could easily hold you up. He reached out to ease Rouxls backwards in preparation, sliding a hand behind his back as he leaned everyone down. Once Rouxls was comfortably laid back, Mettaton’s hand ghosted down the back of his arm, coaxing him to follow the lead again. Rouxls accepted the weight of the excitable human, and let the robot direct his hand.

You shivered a little when Rouxls’ hand came to rest on your side. He was like a firm jello - soft to the touch, slightly waxy (but not grossly sticky,) and in a permanent state of slight chilliness. Regardless of all that, you took his wrist and pulled him a bit lower, leading the tips of his fingers to play with the lower hem of your shorts. He couldn’t help but crack a smile, hooking the soft fuzzy cloth and pulling it up your leg a little ways. You hummed around the robot’s tongue, pausing the relentless cycle momentarily. Reluctantly, you released your desperate leg lock on him, moving your attention to his soul tank, tapping at the glass and fiddling with its edges.

Mettaton pulled away slightly, your bottom lip held gently in his teeth. He licked your lips teasingly, going to pepper kisses down your neck and collarbone. You whined, panting a little as you turned your head to give him more room to work. He left dozens of little kisses and kept going lower, flooding you with warmth and excitement. You pulled your arms up to get them out of his way, accidentally hitting Rouxls. Even though you were blindfolded, you turned your head to apologize, feeling blindly for where you must have hit him. Your heart skipped a beat when instead you felt him gently nibbling and kissing at your fingertips. You whimpered softly, arching your back against him, prompting the Darkener to focus his attention on your neck. Your eyes fluttered under the blindfold and a soft, if not shaky little moan escaped. The noise seemed innocuous, but it had awakened something deep inside the Puzzle Duke.

Mettaton wasn’t the only one with a flipped switch anymore.

Suddenly overcome by something bordering on deeply primal, the blue monster ran his nimble fingers through your hair, ending the otherwise soft stroke with a decidedly rougher twist of his wrist. He used the fistful of hair to direct your head to the other side, and then laid absolute waste to the back and side of your neck; biting, kissing, sucking, whatever he could do without taking your soft skin out of his mouth. You could feel him fighting to keep still beneath you.

Mettaton had been preoccupied with his own brand of teasing, but absolutely took notice when his human became a little rowdier. It seemed as though he was down one mouse. Reaching up, he curled his fingers against your side and dragged all the way down, leaving scratches on your skin and a high pitched moan on your lips. He gave a dark little smirk, continuing his journey downward, tugging playfully at the legs of your shorts. He pressed kisses to the skin of your inner thigh for good measure, feeling the muscles twitch with a multiple needs. You made a noise somewhere between an irritated whine and a soft moan, bucking slightly.

Rouxls was only further encouraged by the little sounds you made. He wouldn’t admit this, but there wasn’t really anyone for him in the castle, and while he had no problem remaining professional, the realization of how long it had been since he had anything like this was… quickly becoming overwhelming. He touched your face gently, then trailed all the way down to your excited hips, roughly pushing you back down flat against himself and holding you there.

Mettaton slinked his hands up the sides of your shorts, squeezing gently the whole way. He pulled them off, tossing them carelessly to the floor, and ghosted over the skin he couldn’t get to before. The cool air left you with tiny bumps all up and down your legs, not helped in the slightest by the robot between them gently blowing on the skin. You whined, grinding your hips a little, making Rouxls bite down on your shoulder. You couldn’t stop the moan if you had wanted, squeezing your legs together and pushing against him with need.

“Ah ah, none of that…” Mettaton coaxed softly, completely unbothered to be squished. You sighed with longing, opening up for him, and gasped sharply when he started to trace little shapes into the warmed skin just beneath your silky underwear.

You were eager still for more attention and reached up to hook an arm around Rouxls, as if to steady yourself. The hand he was pressing you down with wandered to pull one of your legs up, and his cold fingers danced over your skin gracefully, admiringly, before raking deeply back down. Your legs trembled as the air stung the veritable claw marks now spanning from your knees to your chest. The Darkener revelled in the way you felt against him, how you squirmed, and ground down, and especially your noises.

As if on cue, Mettaton ceased his figure tracing and began pressing gently on his human, finding all your tender spots and massaging circles into them with his whole hand. You rocked your hips gently, forward and back, depending on where he applied pressure. It was with a smug little grin that he found what he was looking for. Though you didn’t know your body was doing it, your entrance was giving off a noticeable heat. Mettaton stopped rocking his hand.

“Oh? Oh, darling , you should have said something.” He teased, pushing gently on your warm spot. Each press made you a little bit hazier with pleasure, gave you a little jolt. You rolled your hips against his hand, craving that dull and empty soreness. Mettaton moved suddenly.

“How long have you been burning up like this, hm?” His taunting was barely above a whisper and lovingly kissed into your temple. He was leaned right up against you, taking full advantage of your height difference to simultaneously press the edge of his soul casing against your sensitive warmth as he spoke. You squirmed, desperate for any kind of friction or touch, but gained nothing of substance as Mettaton had shifted the moment you started to move. Frustrated, you groaned and chewed on your lip for the very briefest of seconds before Mettaton reached up, equally frustrated, and took your hot face in his hand.

“If you don’t stop doing that… ” he warned, rolling his thumb over your lip until you let go. You tried to nibble at him instead, half out of playfulness, but half out of defiance.

“Oh, you just love putting me in your hot little mouth, don’t you?” He growled. You moaned softly, arching your back. You wrapped your legs around his waist again, trying to pull him tight against you. You lived for him talking to you that way.

“Do you want me to give you something to chew on, you little animal?” Your breath caught and you nodded enthusiastically, feeling him reach down near your legs, shuffling them down like a too-tight garment. You could almost hear the little tank window open, almost smell the faint sweetness of his glittering soul’s wetness.

“Well I don’t have anything.” He said flatly. You gave him an indignant pout and decided to take your affections elsewhere, grinding down hard into Rouxls.

Though difficult, Rouxls managed to stifle the needy moan that bubbled up at your sudden movement, the sound instead coming out as a shaky little whine, creeping from around the skin of your shoulder. He could not, however, refuse the urge to hold you there again, nor the involuntary rolling of his hips. You drew your hand slowly up the side of his leg and behind your own back, searching for whatever kind of fastener or closure you would find on his pants.

“So what if instead, we find a compromise?”  Mettaton suggested, tracing little circles around the narrow side hem of your panties, “maybe one where… I could bite your lip…?” He snapped the elastic against your skin, sending a hot jolt of excitement through your whole body. Your chest tightened and your eyes fluttered again as you nodded excitedly. The robot smiled, running the tip of his finger underneath the elastic on the inside of your thigh. He pulled at the fabric tantalizingly slow, even letting it snap against you, accidentally, of course. This deliberate avoidance of contact was becoming unbearable, you had far too many hands in almost the right places. Far too much movement to not be receiving anything.

Mettaton picked at the fabric delicately, lifting it slowly and taking great care to not touch your body, and tossed the satiny clothing aside. With his human now fully exposed, he took a moment to sit back, consider his options, but most importantly - drag things out. Seeing you like that… Mettaton had to take a moment and a deep, synthetic breath and clear his head. Thoughts gathered, he slid into a better, far more seductive position for the task. You couldn’t see him of course, but he felt that the effort would be appreciated.

He began unraveling you with soft, fleeting kisses, each one drawing little chirps from you. As promised, he started to nibble at your hot skin, granting far louder noises, unsteady and stretched thin in your throat. You tightened your hold on Rouxls, who let his hands wander the full length of your body, coming to rest on the softness of your inner thighs and keep them apart. Mettaton pulled you closer by the hips with ease, leaving you no room for escape when the broad, heavy licking began. His human was in pure agony, blissful and exquisite, left only to howl and writhe in pleasure unmatched. Though you shook and twitched, you found the control to reach down and touch the top of his head encouragingly. He nuzzled against your palm for good measure, shooting you a little grin. You couldn’t see it, but he knew you could feel it. Mettaton placed a few more soft kisses and bites before teasing your hot skin apart and flitting the tip of his tongue, loving how you shuddered and moaned.

He took his sweet time trailing farther down, just listening to you crumbling, making sure to avoid what you really wanted a little longer. He teased around the goal briefly, loving the needy sounds of his frustrated human. Without warning, he plunged in full force, pulling tightly to keep you in place. Your sharp cries and hungry moans were the sweetest music to both monsters, well worth the struggle to keep you from writhing off into the floor. He moaned against you again and again, reaching as far in as he could, pressing against your inner warmth as you rocked erratically, only helping to bring him deeper.

The constant arching of your back, put with your moans and shuddering, continued to be a delicious cocktail of teasing cruelty for Rouxls. Several things were growing exponentially harder; keeping still, for example, staying quiet, letting Mettaton work. A particularly sharp backward thrust from the human jarred him from his thoughts and put a much better one in his head: he was never told to keep still or quiet , that was just his default when he worked with others.

A hungry smile crept onto his face as he licked a slow, single path from the teeth marks on your shoulder to your jaw, taking your hand from behind his neck. His other hand kneaded where it was, his nails leaving little crescent marks in your soft leg. You let your head roll back onto his shoulder, slightly dizzy from feeling _so damn good_ . Rouxls let his delicate hand wander, coming to rest near where Mettaton was digging still, like a dog trying to reach the last bit of peanut butter in the bottom of the jar.

Rouxls teased gently, tracing your skin, his thin fingertips nestling at the top of the small cleavage. He paused, waiting for you to react to what he was doing. You had begun to tremble, whining softly as you squeezed his cold hand. The Darkner leaned his head over on you softly, sinking his digits into the cleft, winning a small gasp. Rouxls had lightly brushed the tough little spot he was looking for, much to your excitement. Your eyes fluttered and you opened your mouth but no sound came out and he immediately jumped on that opportunity, pressing a much needed, firm kiss to your wordless mouth.

You pulled your hand free and held his face to yours, getting a good, deep taste. You forcibly brought his tongue to yours, the unexpected gesture making his hand flinch and pinch your nub. You arched sharply, whimpering into his mouth. He did it again, earning another keen. You were coming undone right there in his arms, and he loved it. Riding on that high, Rouxls left the top and let his nimble fingers continue lower, watching as Mettaton pulled back. With a gentle eagerness, Rouxls slipped his fingertips inside, two at first (but absolutely not counting out three,) all the way to the knuckle.

Mettaton watched the display unfold over him, as his human bucked roughly, sliding your free hand over top of Rouxls’ in attempt to push him in deeper. The robot opted to keep your legs open and bit at your thighs, leaving marks and lipstick in his path. Rouxls slowly pulled back out, dragging a trail up your front. He raised his hand to the light, watching the slick pull thin as he spread his fingers. He wiped them off on your flushed cheek.

“ _Thou art sickening_.” He growled quietly, licking your face clean. Highly impressed with the previously awkward duke, Mettaton shot right back in, pushing roughly against you, so much so that he actually pushed you up a few inches. You yelped at the force, though eagerly welcoming it, but for a moment, Mettaton had to stop. He felt something flinch under his chin. Something odd.

“ _Oh no~_ ” Mettaton purred with surprised delight. He hadn’t considered that Rouxls might have brought something _special_ to the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whu-oh here comes the weirdness

“ _What do we have here?”_ He teased, prodding gently. The touch was light, but Rouxls was already in a pretty bad state of need, twitching again. Mettaton gave a dark little smirk, raising up a bit and holding that unwavering, predatory gaze. Rouxls dared not to look away, but gave a nervous little smile. Just when he thought he couldn’t be any more aroused and intimidated, there was Mettaton. This robot could eat him alive, and everyone knew it. Rouxls may have been able to agitate you in all the right ways, but the second that damn robot looked at him like that, he felt like a child caught drawing on the wall in permanent marker. Mettaton ghosted his hand up your side and to you face, giving your warm cheek a gentle stroke.

“Come to me a moment sweetheart.” He purred, pulling you back to his lap. He still hadn’t broken eye contact with the other monster as he turned to sidle up to him. Mettaton reached over and gently pressed his hand flat against Rouxls’ chest, pulling down slowly, catching on each decoration as he went. He felt down past the edge of the coat, fondling the Darkner softly, briefly, before sliding his hand back up, underneath the coat.

“Looks like somebody’s having a fun time.” He teased, successfully finding a button where his human had not, undoing it expertly with one hand. “You don’t have to be so quiet though. We don’t mind your little, hm, accent?” He tugged the fabric down with a low chuckle, feeling the cool skin underneath as his hand burrowed farther still. “We’d _love_ to hear you, darling. _That’s how we know it feels good.”_ He purred, leaning in close. With mere inches between them, Mettaton was treated to the full range of Rouxls’ internal predicament, and he took it all in with glee. There was a neediness in his eyes, excitement, anticipation, a pinch of frustration, but there was also intimidation, vulnerability - things that put him in a place of submission, and _that_ , _by far_ , was Mettaton’s favorite position to work with.

Satisfaction tugged at the corners of his heavily smudged lips as his diligent fingers hooked around something larger than he was expecting, making Rouxls flinch slightly. Mettaton’s eyes went wide and he bit his lip, trying to visualize exactly what he was feeling. It seemed to move to hook him back, but before any such reciprocity could transpire, Mettaton quickly pulled his hand back, all but vibrating with excitement.

“ _Surprise me._ ” He whispered, bringing you between them again, not caring about the wet spot you had left on his plush thigh. “As for you, _desperate little thing_ …why don’t you tell me something sweet?” He suggested, sitting up. You  gave a high pitched, excited whine, breathing quickly.

“Ooh, **_OH,_** _Metta_ , _baby,_ you’re so perfect and beautiful and just, _GOD_ I can’t _stand_ it sometimes!” Your words spilled out eagerly, with breathy passion and sincerity. Mettaton leaned back, closed his eyes, and basked in the shower of praise.

“ _Mmmm… and?”_

 _“_ Everything about you drives me crazy in the best way! The way you strut into the room! The way you lay on all the furniture! The way you purr the dirtiest things and make it all sound like cream and honey!” You began grinding little circles into Rouxls’ overstimulated lap. He didn’t know what to do, other than bounce his leg frantically as his thoughts swirled in a lusty haze, incoherent and unbound. The Darkner rolled his head back and to the side, lost in the hungry fog, and when his hot eyelids opened he was caught square in Mettaton’s gaze again. His disheveled lipstick was pulled into a salacious little smile, and his bedroom eyes penetrated down to Rouxls’ very soul with a sharp thirst. There was already a very noticeable tightness in that black latex, leaving Rouxls feeling a bit frustrated. Mettaton didn’t even _need to hear_ all that, he just wanted to!

“ _Mmm_ , what else, darling?” The robot half moaned, running a hand through his dark hair and behind his neck, then down the front of his chestplate before coming to rest on the little window containing his soul. He knew the fidgety duke was watching as he let his fingers drape over the edge, obscuring the soft and glistening heart for a moment before slipping just under the black of his tight leggings. You continued to babble and moan, grinding and arching against Rouxls as he tried to split his attention between pinning you against his desperate hips, and the intimidatingly horny robot staring him down. Mettaton pointed to you as you writhed for a moment before making a little pinching motion. _Make her feel small,_ he reminded silently, slipping the rest of his hand beneath the black latex. He let his head fall back as he pressed down on himself, rattling a heavy sigh.

“Oh, you know _just_ what I like to hear.” He praised his human, standing and at long last touching your anguished body, brushing his fingertips across your lower belly. You whined pitifully and pulled your knees up and apart for him. “You give it to me so sweet,” He purred, lifting you by the hips and grinding against you.

“If I could have just half of what you are, it would be more than I could deserve in ten lifetimes!” You gushed, wrapping your legs around him again, more desperate than ever. He smiled down at you gently.

“Oh, my little darling… no one can be me. But don’t let it worry you.” He cooed softly, pulling just far enough away from your frantic, needy legs to free himself from the constricting latex. “Just because you can’t be half of me doesn’t mean you can’t have your _favorite_ part of me.” He picked you up gently and turned you over.

 

In the moments before you were laid chest to chest with Rouxls, he caught sight of the robot in all his full, multicolored glory. His expression shifted from horny and upset to something more akin to shock, disbelief, and being personally attacked.

“ _God…_ **_damn_ ** _…”_ he muttered, unable to find more suitable words. If he had a dick like that, he would be a king himself! His more unique anatomy twinged, as it it knew it was being judged, rippling gently just under the surface. Quickly he reached down and freed the appendage, just in time for your warm skin to press it flat between them. Rouxls yelped and you cooed curiously at the sensation. He was better off than the average Viscous monster, but did he glow? Did he have heart-shaped ridges lining the underside? Was he seven hard inches of stainless steel and sex appeal? No, obviously.

You gave a little wiggle as you flattened yourself against Rouxls’ pleasantly cool body, snaking one arm over his shoulder and the other around his side, clasping your hands together behind him. You hummed, pecking small kisses to his skin. Mettaton lightly ran his fingers down your back, letting his hands settle at the top of your thighs, hoisting you up a little bit. He teased for a moment, nesting his silver length against your lips, rocking gently to part them only slightly.

 

He closed his eyes as he pulled back to enter, and shuddered a long sigh as he slid himself in, inch by tantalizing inch, meeting no resistance whatsoever. You twitched around him, angling yourself to get the best results. You had all but melted, your hands unfolding behind Rouxls as you pressed your face into the crook where his neck and shoulder met, panting when you conceded to breath at all. Rouxls lifted his head slightly, allowing you more space, letting his cool hands wander your body. He could feel your legs trembling gently against him, running his hands up and down them, coming to rest on your shapely rear. He twitched with need as he gently pinched your skin. You caught your breath again just in time for Mettaton to slide out and back in, testing how ready you was. He smiled, rubbing your soft skin, admiring the curve of your ass and how it was not entirely unlike his own. In an instant, Mettaton pulled back and delivered a nice, flat slap across the unprepared ass cheek, the clap of which fought to remain audible over your shrieking moan. You tensed up, no doubt clawing deep into Rouxls’ back, maybe even sharp enough to draw blood, or his equivalent of it.

 

“ _That’s it, there we go…”_ The robot mused, gently swaying his hips from side to side. You liked it a little rough, and the spank had clenched all your muscles, squeezing him nicely. He tried to pull back but found it was now too tight. “ _Absolutely beautiful.”_ He purred, lowering you down flat against the Darkner. He put a hand between your shoulder blades, attempting to keep you in place as he pulled out. Rouxls felt your heart and breath racing and held you tight against him, rewarded with you clinging to him and the gentle little thrusts you gave involuntarily as the metallic rod dragged itself over sensitive spots on its way out. He could feel the heat coming off the surface of what he was certain was a technological marvel, and not a moment later, a sticky dribble.

“I would apologize, sweetheart, but I know you enjoy that too much to be upset. It’s getting everywhere.” Mettaton tutted, patting your sore cheek, gently at first but a little harder each time. You grimaced with each impact, rolling your hips against Rouxls with incredible need, your whole body shivering with pleasure. Mettaton pushed back in with ease and set up a steady rhythm, fast enough to give constant stimulation but not so fast that you couldn’t feel every ridge and bump he had to offer. You bit your lip and moaned through your teeth as every delicious push filled you beautifully, his heart shaped tip nearly reaching the very back. You kneaded at Rouxls’ shoulder, turning to bury more of your face against his neck. He took you grasping hand, lacing the fingers and nibbled on your shoulder, earning high pitched strangled little whines that seemed to get caught in your throat amid the more primal sounds dredged up by Mettaton. The sounds made him twitch, and he drew up his knees, keeping you in place.

There was so much going on at once, Rouxls was beyond overwhelmed. He needed to take matters into his own hands or he would lose his mind. You were a writhing mess on top of him, your chest squished flat against him but still jostling with every thrust. Mettaton just kept going, pounding away, unraveling you a little more each time your bodies met with a lewd thump. Rouxls held you tightly, feeling every muscle twitch and shudder. You clung to him like wet paper, using him as a means to push back against Mettaton, but also very much liking the way he touched you. Rouxls had taken to teasing the back of your leg, ghosting his thin fingers so lightly that you wouldn’t know he was doing it at all if it didn’t tickle. He dug his nails in a little, just to see what would happen. You inhaled with a sharp hiss, tensing the muscles. A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth, even as you bit down on you lip. Rouxls took a cue from earlier and took your lip in his teeth, pulling you into yet another deep kiss. You hummed and moaned softly into his mouth as the kissing grew more intense with each drag of his nails up and down your bare skin. Losing himself, the scratching got harder, and he gave the mostly untouched side of your ass a firm little clap, squeezing a handful. You became ravenous, pushing yourself up a little to taste him deeper, no doubt risking bruises.  

 

“Nay _.”_ Overcome with burning desire, Rouxls raised up just enough to disallow you the upper hand, and gave you a much harder spank. Mettaton even felt it, failing to stifle a glitchy little huff. You pushed back against him hard, needing him to go all the way back. You let Rouxls have total control over your mouth, and so you didn’t notice what was happening down below.

 

What Rouxls had was not _quite_ tentacular, though there was a strong resemblance. The slightly sticky tendril curiously felt around your leg. It padded lightly, slipping first into the shallow dip at the innermost part of your thigh. It rippled gently and was harmlessly squished by you pulling your leg up in response to the chill. Mettaton brought your leg back to where it had been and a little out to the side, upping his pace to favor harder thrusts that leant both of you to sweet, blissful moaning. He lifted you a bit higher, but also leaned over you a little, just wanting to have you closer.

 

The monster beneath you followed after, raising himself up so that he never lost contact with your gently quivering hips. Your noises were delicious, and as above, his tongue drove between your soft yet greedy lips to taste, so it was below. He felt you gasp as his foreign biology wriggled against you, making room between the outer folds as it slithered back to meet with Mettaton’s designer addition. You were panting like you’d just run a mile for your very life, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as you wrapped your legs around the robot and your arms around the Darkner, so excited you could burst.

“Ready thyself.” He warned.

 

His eager tendril rippled again, twisting as if to get a better angle, before squeezing in. It moved almost like a worm (appropriately,) swelling gently as it climbed deeper. You dug your nails into Rouxls, crumbling and with your mouth wordlessly agape in pure bliss. Mettaton faltered, his knees going a bit weak.

“What in the _FFF_ **_U-U-UCK_ ** , _darling_?” He moaned through the heavy glitching. If he had a dick like that, he would be a king himself! He stopped thrusting for a moment, catching his breath, but also deeply curious. Rouxls shuddered with an unsteady sigh, feeling every detail on the underside of Mettaton’s immaculate piece, hugging it gently. He _knew_ why you didn’t want to leave!

 

“Doth it meet thine expectations?” He asked perhaps a bit smugly, pulling delicious noises from both of you with a well placed throb.

“Rouxls, honey, _what is happening?”_ Mettaton panted, falling over you and holding to the back of the chair to keep himself up. Rouxls pulled a wide grin.

“ _No…_ tell me not, hast thou never taken a viscous lover?” He teased as his slick serpentine coiled around the robot, squeezing gently and becoming tense. You whimpered as your legs shook raggedly. Rouxls hushed you gently, petting your head sweetly. “Tis self lubricating. For us, it doth make the act simpler. For others,” he reached behind Mettaton, resting his hand on the small of the robot’s back for a moment before abruptly pulling him down, effectively driving himself deeper still, churning and writhing, “ _tis a powerful aphrodisiac.”_ As the Darkner purred, a now familiar wave of heat washed over the robot and human, flooding their senses with a sweet haze. Your eyes fluttered beneath the silky blindfold and you held tightly to Rouxls, gasping and rolling against his cool skin as Mettaton slowly resumed his motions.

 

You were absolutely soaking wet, to the point that if he wasn’t careful he risked sliding out entirely, though that wasn’t as much an issue with Rouxls’ _generous_ contributions holding him tight. Mettaton shivered, stifling a little noise that persisted and escaped as a tight whimper as he tried to gather himself. He made sure that the two of you never finished far apart, and if he could help it you got yours first. This time would be a struggle. The fight against his pride was brought to a screeching halt, punctuated by a raw, glitchy moan.

“Be not so shy, darling, t’would be a pleasure to hear you.” Rouxls taunted with a tight squeeze and a chuckle, sipping his wine nonchalantly. Mettaton gave him a fierce, indignant look, however sullied by the disheveled lust radiating crystal clear on his face. You were beginning to whine faintly with every breath.

 

Mettaton tried to disregard Rouxls’ sass, building up to his previous stride. He no longer bothered to keep his voice down, encouraging you with glitchy moans, which you returned at every impact. You braced yourself against Rouxls, savoring the attention he gave your shoulder, and pushed hard against Mettaton, _begging_ to feel him deeper. He was more than happy to oblige, laying over your back and holding you tight. You arched into him, your moans drawn thin and light, and Mettaton pulled you up a bit to allow for harder thrusts. You were nearing your limits, he knew that posture anywhere. Your legs quivered gently and your expression scrunched up reflexively, perched right on the edge of release. You were right where you wanted to be in the moment - with Rouxls’ mouth on your throat and Mettaton’s teeth in your shoulder.

“ _Shut me down, sweetheart.”_ He growled. You stretched out, bracing for the inevitable crash, and descended into ravenous pleasure. You bucked roughly, breathy moans on rapid panting, the most desperate, hungry sounds. Mettaton wasn’t far behind, taking up an almost punishing force. In the end, your needy whines and moans pushed him over his own edge. He shuddered and held you firm against himself hard enough to bruise, spouting a flurry of glitchy whines and enraptured little huffs. You had not stopped your erratic motions, pulling away and slamming yourself back down with reckless abandon, still riding out your climax. Mettaton stayed with you until you started to wear down. Your breathing steadied and your hips calmed, slowing to gentle rolls and tired rocking. You slumped against the Darkner’s chest, panting raggedly and sticky with sweat, your body still clenching them periodically.

 

Rouxls loosened just enough to let Mettaton slip out. The robot leaned back to catch his breath and pet his human tenderly, caressing the red marks he left on your rear. Rouxls grinned at your exhausted form darkly, not nearly finished. He retracted slowly, carefully, his succulent coil backing out inch by inch, apparently without end and slathered with its own gummy slick like hot honey. It returned to its original shape, something more like what you was accustomed to no doubt, shrinking to just less than half of its previous length while remaining enviable as it easily tripled in thickness. Even at this loss of reach, he rivaled Mettaton with no effort.

 

“Care thee for another, worm?” He asked, petting you idly. You panted something that sounded like a question, your breath ragged.

“Did you…?” Mettaton asked, running hot and disbelieving. Rouxls just shook his head, still petting you like a house cat.

“I’ve only just started.” He reminded. Mettaton could only sigh, sinking into the crook of the sofa.

“If she wants it.” He conceded with a vacant wave. Rouxls gave a dark little smile, holding your worn body a little tighter, almost protectively. He lifted your head just enough that your eyes would have met were you not still blindfolded.

“ _Well?”_ He asked every bit as softly as he touched you. You shivered under his hand, nuzzling against him gently as you shuffled to reposition yourself over him. His expression turned smug. You lowered yourself, stopping when you felt him press against you.

“One might be tempted to declarest minself full of surprises... but _I_ think…” Rouxls began as his delicate hands took your hips and eased you down, watching with amusement as your face went from willing, to alarm, to disbelief, before settling into a kind of depraved gratification. “T’would be far more accurate to say _thou_ art fuller than I.” While you trembled wordlessly, _pleasantly_ surprised and with a death grip on the back of the chair, Rouxls gave you a rough buck, shivering as you cried out with pleasure. A few more bounces to acclimate you were all Rouxls could stand to give before falling into the insatiable pace that his body had been denied for so long.

“Such… ah! Such _gracious hosts…!”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like questionable erotic poetry~

Try as you might, you were simply unable to time your own bouncing with his. You were too worn down and he was too worked up, so you had to be content with trying to stay in place as he went, but _god_ that was difficult. You had _really_ wound him up.

“Oh, thou art tired?” Rouxls asked, petting your scratched up leg gently. “Spent all thoust time tormenting me so, and now tis my turn and thine energy hath been spent.” He tutted, pulling you close with one hand while the other ghosted your neck. “ _Maketh_ an _effort, worm,_ honestly.” He chided quietly, tensing for emphasis. Each throb arched your back, and you let yourself fall against him, whining softly.

There was no charming way to explain how his lubrication worked. Physiologically, it much the same as sweat, in that it beaded on his skin when he needed it, but that was uncouth. If Rouxls had to elaborate at all, he likened it to a soapy sponge, full of bubbles that froth out when squeezed. Every time he tensed, a little more coated the surface, and things were starting to look pretty sudsy. 

You rocked against him gently, encouraged by him kneading and pinching at your hip. He easily coaxed you flat against his chest, running a delicate hand up and down your back as you hummed sweetly. Rouxls took your hand, planting little kisses to your face and head as he slowed his motions. You turned your head towards him questioningly, unaware of what he was doing. As he intertwined your fingers and held you firmly to himself, he brought you into yet another deep, hot kiss. You were eager, but not a moment later, you were in the same ravenous fog as before, fighting to keep still as a familiar wave of hot pleasure overtook you. Without warning, Rouxls had stretched to his fullest, having been tightly coiled so as to let you both become saturated. Such an unexpected burst of feeling, and _so deep_ , drove you to tears. You held him with dire need, moaning shamelessly and scrubbing against him. 

“Come now, how _desperate_ thou art!” He teased. You arched again as your legs shook and your body clenched him tightly, pulling a little. “Tis a _turn of phrase, worm,_ I meant not _literally_!” He scoffed, rolling his eyes as you wracked. Playfully, he writhed along with you, pushing as deep as he could and doubling back on himself when he could go no further, turning your delicious sounds into scarcely more than cries of delight. You came down, out of breath, and he took your mouth back, softly.

You flexed around him a little, biting his lip when he flexed back, and you fell to little juts and quivers as he pulled back just a bit, coiling tightly. You hummed and whined around his tongue, pushing against him hungrily, grinding circles into him as he burrowed. “Thine tart is as sweet as she is succulent.” He commended Mettaton, who had been paying mild attention from the couch. “She taketh me so deep, _gods_ , thou hast broken her in nicely!”

“How romantic?”

“What, thou desirest _poetry_?” He jeered, sitting up straight. He turned your head to pepper kisses along your neck. “Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Sweltering and sticky as **_fucketh_**?” He growled, licking up the side of your jaw and driving hard and deep with a heavy throb. You moaned earnestly, your body wavering as he shivered against you, holding you down roughly. Rouxls leaned himself forward and the you back, as if in a dance, before laying you gently on the couch. He let his hands wander your body for a moment before coming to rest on either side of you, turning to address Mettaton and beginning to twist and pulse, rocking gently against you.

_“Thou seem polite to stall thyself,_

_To differ I must beg._

_For I afford myself concern_

_For neither hen nor egg._

 

_When I offered all my inches,_

_She hath taken several miles,_

_But sultry tactile features_

_Such as thours be not reviled._

 

_While thoust be not mine incentive,_

_With thine human I comply;_

_Tis **heavenly** to grasp thee, _

_Yet the truth we shan’t deny._

 

_As she trembles round my greatness,_

_Tis a selfish look, I’m sure!_

_For though she’s traveled long for me,_

_I’ve not yet come for her.”_

Rouxls purred, conceding to lay against you, pinning you gently as he rolled up into your warmth. You crossed your legs behind him, maximizing contact as you were scuffed against the cushion, deep and slow. 

With each throb, you arched and whined a little. You could feel him twisting and curling around himself, writhing with elation, laying thick his sweet grenadine. Rouxls had began to hum when he pressed in, lapping and nipping at your throat. You bowed sharply, breaking the quiet with little gasps before slamming your hips erratically as your body tried to wring him dry once more. His nimble hands traveled down your body, over every curve, every scratch and red mark. His own hips stuttered for a moment, and he slid one hand up to cradle your neck. You took him into a soft kiss before a rough push filled you entirely, driving a luscious moan between your lips.

“Such, _mmmm, chatter!”_ Rouxls quipped, caught by a shiver. “ _Louder.”_  He growled, quickly changing the pace faster and harder, digging you deep into the cushion as he went. 

Between your scratched up, desperate legs, Rouxls was slowly retracting, ensuring that you would keep most of his slick, returning to the initial shape you had started with. You shuddered with delight, feeling his every detail swell to form, still filling you, just in a different way. When he was back to shape, you found herself being pushed and pulled against the couch, as though he couldn’t quite move within you on his own. A hot wave washed over you, eyes fluttering behind the cover, and for a moment you had gone limp, unable to even hold against him from sheer euphoria. Rouxls brought you back in no time, grasping perhaps a bit too tightly as he raked his nails down you back and leg. You adored the sting, crying out as he dragged into your skin. He rose up for a moment, scantly brushing the tips of his thin fingers across your front delicately. Your breathing fell heavy as he held you down and bit at the skin between your neck and shoulder, looming to make you feel smaller.

You were feeling dizzy, and Rouxls was getting drunk from your delicious noises, drawing more out with every push. He had loved how you felt when he went all the way back, but he was nearing his limits, and if he was writhing around when the time came and pointed the wrong direction, there would be an unnecessary mess. Besides which, it was difficult for him to feel when he stretched out. He pushed in slowly, taking everything in sensationally and you took it all physically, a gentle whine escaping your lips. Rouxls pulled back, biting his lip before crashing back in. You moaned sweetly, encouraging him to keep going, but he was helpless to stop himself. Each and every slam rewarded him with a delectable wail, simply intoxicating. You were close again, delirious from the subtle details of his form and the saturation. Rouxls went harder and faster, beginning to lose himself but trying to hold out as long as possible. You held the darkner’s chest to make it easier for him to kiss and bite at you. He held your waist to make it easier to drive deep and hard. The peak of every thrust met with a hot, hungry moan, and the sounds were too much for him. Feeling a wonderful kind of pressure, Rouxls fell into a relentless pace, hasty and rough. With a shudder and a flurry of needy huffs, he met with fervent release. He buried his face in your shoulder, biting gently as you welcomed every little twitch and pressure with soft whines. Before he had finished with his own exuberance, Rouxls felt that now familiar clench around his flexible length, though you were understandably exhausted by that time and didn’t have the energy to thrash about. He held you gently as you tensed and mewled, easing the force of his movements as he came down. 

 “ _Truly_ thou art _exquisite_ hosts…” Rouxls sighed, petting you tenderly. “ _Tis only fair I returnst the favor some time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself 😂
> 
> I’ve started another chapter, but I kinda lost steam?? But if you guys want it, I’ll sure try to finish it!!


End file.
